


Heat

by Purna



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Multi, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-12
Updated: 2007-01-12
Packaged: 2018-12-04 14:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purna/pseuds/Purna
Summary: Teyla Emmagan knows many things. Originally posted for the Porn Battle on oxoniensis's LJ. The prompt was Teyla/John/Rodney, "knowledge."





	Heat

Teyla Emmagan knows many things. She knows that John Sheppard would die for her. She knows that Rodney McKay fears many things and is braver than he thinks he is.  
  
She knows the feel of John's mouth on her sex, the feel of Rodney inside her, the lazy, sated heat of watching them pleasure each other. Rodney plays her body like the singers with their fretted strings, all sure fingers, precise in his ministrations.  
  
John is sleepy and gentle at times. She welcomes when he is not, testing strength against strength, raw power against finesse. They're breathless and sweaty long before she pins him to the bed, traps his wrists, and grinds back against his hardness.   
  
She slides down on him, taking him inside her in one slow, endless movement, stopping only when her hips are seated firmly against his pelvis. His groan is wordless, and she lets out a pleased sigh. Her eyelids drift shut as she clamps down on his thick hardness inside her, then relaxes enough to start a slow, sinuous movement with her hips.   
  
She twists and grinds and brings him right to the edge but eases off, laughing at his gritted-out curse. Her skin tingles with the weight of Rodney's eyes on them. He's masturbating, but she stops him with a gesture, motions for him to come closer.   
  
He reaches out to touch her breast with one hand. His other hand slides down the sweat-slick skin of her belly, his fingers pushing through her pubic hair to touch the warm and wet joining of John's body to hers. Rodney's thumb flicks her sex, circling the tiny knot of flesh and nerve endings until she's shuddering.   
  
She reaches down to still the movement of Rodney's hand.   
  
"What is it?" Rodney sounds breathless.   
  
"I wish to feel John inside me while you penetrate him." Both men look shocked at her words. Teyla suppresses a smile and tries not to sigh.   
  
John recovers first. "Oh, god, yeah."  
  
Rodney nods. It's not long before they've rearranged themselves. She's on her knees, her hands pressed to the wall, John pressing into her from behind. He reaches around to play with her sex, slow, easy thrusts nudging into her. His chest is warm and sweaty against her back, almost as comforting as it is arousing.   
  
His indrawn breath tells her when Rodney's fingers press inside him. His fingers dig painfully into her skin, and she knows Rodney's sex is sinking into him.   
  
"Ah, fuck," John gasps, jerking against her, and Rodney is fully sheathed inside him, pressing just right.  
  
She's grinding back against him. His fingers work at her sex, and Rodney's thrusts push John's chest into her back. John stutters to a stop, caught between the two of them. It's dissonance, awkward and clumsy; their timing's off, and she bites back a snarl of frustration.  
  
They find their rhythm unexpectedly, and everything falls into place. John's muted grunts fill her ears as Rodney fills him from behind, her own high vocalizations, Rodney's stream of indecipherable words. Her fingers are trying to dig their way into the cool metal wall, and John's driving into her with the combined thrusts of the two men, and neither is holding back. They know her strength, respect it.  
  
John's fingers are finding a perfect fluttering motion against her sex, and he's hitting the spot inside her, the spot that's so good it almost hurts, and her skin feels shivery and hot. She's trembling from her scalp to her toes and the contractions take over. She comes, shuddering with quicksilver pleasure, and she hears herself crying out.  
  
John's still sliding into her. She's sensitive to the point of pain, but she wants more, wants to feel them break inside her, so she breathes through the sensation. She can feel the unevenness of Rodney's movements into John, and Rodney's next to orgasm, shoving into John with a series of uncoordinated thrusts, and he comes with a shout.   
  
John pushes into her once more, twice, and again. Then he's coming, filling her with his seed, and she wonders briefly what it might be like to have the luxury of fertility, to carry a child. The thought is quickly lost, discarded for a safer day, and she smiles. She smiles for what she can have. For what she can allow herself: this moment, this expression of affection, mutual pleasure, skin against skin, orgasm.


End file.
